


Five Times Remus Loved Sirius (and one time he told him) Fanart

by CathyM



Series: Fanart sketches inspired by amazing fics [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sketches, Super sketchy sketches, but oh well, they're not actually in a relationship at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyM/pseuds/CathyM
Summary: Fanart inspired by the fanfic "Five Times Remus Loved Sirius (and one time he told him)" by tempelg.





	Five Times Remus Loved Sirius (and one time he told him) Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeg/gifts), [accioaroace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioaroace/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Remus Loved Sirius (and one time he told him)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358707) by [templeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeg/pseuds/templeg). 



> If you're Wolfstar trash or like the Marauders you **must** read this one. It's amazing, and lovely, and it wil. break. your. heart. Bring Kleenex, _siriously_.
> 
> My fanart doesn't do it any justice **at all** , but I can't stop myself (believe me, I've tried), specially with a scene like this one.

Sirius presses his lips together as though trying to hold something in and then bursts out ‘I said, I said I’d find something! And then we found out, the wolf, it only kills humans, and animals might distract it from, you know, killing itself, and so on, and we tried for years and we did it, Remus, we fucking did it, we’re fucking Animagi.’

Remus takes a very deep breath. ‘No, you can’t be, Sirius, don’t be stupid, that kind of magic- there’s no way-’

‘We’ve been trying since third year’ says Peter. ‘And there were mishaps and some pretty disastrous side effects and all, but-’

‘But we’re fucking brilliant’, finishes Sirius. He grabs Remus’ shoulders, grins right into his face. ‘I promised, didn’t I, Moony? I always said. I said I’d make it better for you.’ With no warning at all, Remus is crying. He buries his face in Sirius’ shoulder and shakes, and Sirius squats down awkwardly to be at his level and pulls him into a bone-crushing hug. ‘I promised, OK?’, he mutters. ‘I don’t care if it took years or the urges to dig holes and chase my own arse or any of it. It’s going to be better now.’ Remus hiccups, splotchily.

***

_I made the second sketch first, I loved that image when reading the fic. Then I made the other one as context. I'm not convinced by Remus's face, if I ever have the time I'll probably re-sketch it (I never have time anyways)._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm "gifting" this work to the wonderful **accioaroace** , who loves Wolfstar hugs. Honey, I know it's not my best work, but I hope you like it anyway. ❤️  
>   
> Disclaimer:
> 
> My fanart never does the source material any justice, but some fics are just too good and I can't stop myself from sketching after reading them. You should go and read the original fic. Also, I do very fast, very messy sketches. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I have a public Instagram account (cathymsketches), where I upload a lot of fanart (SvtHSA, Wolfstar, Star Wars, you name it), among other doodles.


End file.
